


The Icarus Files

by Littlegreensunflower



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Clones, Everything Hurts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language, Movie: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Prequel, baby robotnik, gerald is alive!, lee majdoub - Freeform, young robotnik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreensunflower/pseuds/Littlegreensunflower
Summary: Clones AU set in the 70s when ARK was still around and being super shady. Each chapter will focus on a different clone's life and every clone is a different Lee Majdoub character. Watch as their trauma unfolds! Every single plot thread will connect in the end. Just trust me.(Due to the nature of this fic having a new perspective and character each chapter, the tags will be constantly updated. If your favorite doesn't appear in the first chapter, keep reading. They're in here! I promise!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Icarus Files

Security Recording Date: August 13th, 1974

6:00:

It was that time again. His alarm was blaring full blast and the red lights flashed with high intensity as if they could achieve anything. He was already awake, though. “What was their purpose?” he thought to himself as he sighed heavily, sitting up and slamming the off button on the alarm. They’re going to have to replace that again.

He got up, showered, put on the same damn black suit as usual, made the same breakfast as usual. Everything was the same. Always the same. He grew tired of this nonsense, but didn’t know how it could be better. Not yet.

When he stepped through the automatic sliding doors and out of his mini apartment in the facility, he was greeted with a disinfectant shower. It was something that happened every day, yet it still startled him every time due to the timing being ever so slightly off. They never did fix that. Splash, spray, steam dry, then he was on his way to Dr. Salano’s lab.

He knocked on the door firmly, his back stiff as a board. “Father. I’m here.”

“Come in, Icarus.” a disembodied voice on the other side replied.

Icarus opened the door and made his way into the lab, emotionless with perfect posture.

A short man with glasses and a very full black beard stared up at him from his desk. “You forgot something.”

He looked down with shame before turning and closing the door behind him.

“Good boy. Now. Jacket off. Sit on the table.”

He obeyed and did exactly as told. He watched numbly as Dr. Salano began drawing his blood and checking his vitals.

The scientist didn’t even bother to look at his test subject of a son as he asked, “Status for the day?”.

“Physically, healthy. Emotionally, adequate.”

“No more signs of deterioration?”

“No. I haven’t seen or felt anything of that nature for….” He paused to think. “Roughly… two years.”

Salano whacked Icarus on the head with his clipboard. “Why did you hesitate?! Are your mental faculties failing you?”

He did everything to hide his flinch. “No, sir!”

“Good.” He stabbed Icarus’s arm with a syringe, injected him with something, then removed it before he smacked him on the back. “Now take your jacket and get out of here. You’re running late. Don’t disappoint your students again.”

“Yes, sir.”

7:00:

Now in the locker room just outside the training area. He took a deep breath as he readjusted his low ponytail. The lesson plan ran through his head over and over again as he memorized exactly what to do on that day.

He stepped out into metal floored, metal walled training area and looked over the seven oddly-good-postured children in front of him. They ranged from roughly 3 years old to 10 years old. ARK really loved preparing them early for their future careers. They gathered every orphan that they could for this program. It’s not like anyone else was using them.

As Icarus looked over the children and finalized his game plan, he noticed a small, chubby red headed boy hiding in the corner of the room with a book and a sandwich. He had to force himself not to smirk as he thought to himself. “Ivo. You crazy little thing. What are you doing in here?”

He refocused himself and regained his posture, taking on authority. “Good morning, class!”

“Good Morning, Agent Salano!”

“Are we ready to begin?”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“Let’s get started then! Get out your weapons!”

He watched as the herd of children collectively got out their small guns and prepared themselves.

“Now, lets begin by going over gun safety once more since Agent Boulder seemed to have forgotten everything we had learned last time.”

Ivo giggled from his place in the corner. This was going to be a good class.

9:00:

Freshly showered, Icarus made his way to Doctor Robotnik’s lab. Finally, a chance to breathe. As soon as he walked in the room he was assaulted in the face with a pie.

He paused in his tracks and blinked for a moment before he wiped his face with his hand and looked down at the giggling child in front of him. “Ivoooo”

The child giggled more as he petted his robotic beetle-looking catapult that was nearly as big as him. “Oopsies. Sorry, Icky. I thought you were grandpappy!”. Ivo perked up as soon as he heard a deep voice coming from down the hall and reloaded his catapult. His tongue stuck out as he readied his aim.

Icarus made certain to get out of the way as he smirked, prepared for what was coming.

A large, older balding man with an equally large grey mustache made his way into the lab and ducked as soon as Ivo released the catapult. He laughed heartily at this failed attempt to attack him. “Nice try, little one!” he said as he ruffled Ivo’s hair. “Better luck next time.”

“Awwwwwwww” the tiny genius pouted.

Icarus stepped out of his hiding spot as he chuckled. “Good morning, Gerald.”

“Ah! Icarus! Welcome, welcome! Please sit. Allow me to get your vitals.”

Icarus smiled as he sat down in the luxurious leather desk chair. Gerald certainly had the right priorities when it came to how to spend his high budget. He was a good man.

The larger man sat down in front of him and began the basic vital checks. Temperature, heart rate, blood pressure. The usual. “Any changes since your last injection of Terios? Physical? Mental? Anything.”

“I’m afraid not, sir.”

Gerald sighed heavily and nodded as he marked that down.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Ah, not your fault, boy. Don’t apologize. I just need to accept that the blasted thing just doesn’t work…”

“Maybe you just need to try a different angle. There’s gotta be something you haven’t tried yet.”

The doctor pondered this. “You might be on ta somethin’ there.”

Ivo, ever bored and excited by everything, came over to the two men to interrupt the adult talk that was happening, bouncing right out of his skin and hugging a black and red hedgehog plushie. “Maria coming soon! Maria coming soon!”

Both men relaxed, visibly amused by his enthusiasm.

Icarus smiled at him. “After she finishes with her classes, yes she is.”

“She said I can try to do her physics homework!!”

“Oh, really now?”

“Mmhmm!!” the boy exclaimed as he climbed into Icarus’s lap and blabbered away to the man about everything he knew about physics.

Icarus quietly listened to the boy. He didn’t understand much of it, but he certainly enjoyed listening to him go off. He knew it made Ivo happy when he did.

Gerald chuckled fondly as he stood up. “I’ll leave you two boys to your science talk. I need to go off and do some science of my own, so I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Bye-bye, Grandpappy!”

“Talk later, Gerald.”

Ivo looked up at Icarus as soon as Gerald was gone. “You wanna see how my robot works?”

Icarus smiled down at him and nodded.

17:00:

He sighed in exhaustion as he walked down the hall and back to Dr. Salano’s lab. He adored Ivo, but that kid certainly was a lot.

He made his way into the lab and was immediately grabbed by his shirt by the shorter man.

“What did he say?! What is he working on?!”

“I- He- Uh-!”

Salano backhanded him. “SPIT IT OUT!”

Icarus took a deep breath and composed himself. “He’s beginning to lose hope in the Terios project, but has expressed that he’s going to try a different angle and hope for the best.”

The scientist made a sound of displeasure. “And the boy?”

“He continues to grow smarter as the days go by. He may very well surpass Gerald one day.”

Salano huffed and grumbled. “I can’t wait to have the authority to be rid of that fucking walrus man and his runt. They’re nothing but trouble to us and he’s more than outlived his usefulness.”

Icarus looked down. He was struggling to keep his composure. He had to, though. He knows what Salano would have done if he didn’t.

A beautiful, strong-looking women with long black hair and red lips that matched her red dress came in to break the tension. “Icaruuuusss~, I have something for you!”

He glanced up at her at the sound of his name, startled out of his troubling thoughts. “Yes, mother?”

She handed him a file as his father backed off of him. Her smile was as eerie and full of empty hope as always. “An execution and disposal! I know those always cheer you up, baby boy.” She kissed his cheek as he read.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked up from his reading. “Dr. Starline?”

“That quack is trying to turn his son into a goddamn duck or some shit. He’s just as bad as Gerald!” Salano realized his pun and started to laugh like a mad man. “QUACK!!” His sanity had slipped once again.

Icarus let out a small uncomfortable chuckle. “Yeah. Hilarious.”

The scientist composed himself, still chortling at his own pun. “Anyhow. At least Gerald’s work could be weaponized and useful if he were ever to be successful. This crackpot, Starline, has this _BIG_ theory that there’s this ‘other universe’, or some stupid shit like that, and he thinks if he turns his kid into a duck, he’ll be able to infiltrate it! Best to put that fool out of his misery before he publicly humiliates himself. You know where the rifle and shovel are, and you know the number to ring if you need backup. Get to work.”

Icarus turned to leave. “Yes, sir.”

20:00:

He had been successful in some ways, but failed in others, but his father didn’t need to know that. He thought it all over in his head over and over as he stared at the shower wall. The blood on him ran down the drain.

He had successfully executed Dr. Starline without the need for backup, but he just couldn’t bring himself to execute the child. He saw too much of himself in the transforming, malformed kid. They had both been created for nothing other than being living pin cushions for the scientists they were trapped with. Even the kind ones like Gerald were still just using them as a means to an end. He knew this.

He had found a way to help the child get away. When Salano asked him to present the bodies to him, he had replaced the boy with a duck corpse he had found in Dr. Starline’s lab. Salano didn’t question a thing and even rewarded Icarus with some new soap for a job well done before cremating the corpses.

Icarus’s stomach churned as he turned the soap bar in his hand over. It reeked of his inadequacy. He threw the soap down and banged his fist against the wall, letting out a scream and a sob. He couldn’t take this anymore. He couldn’t handle the emotional pain or the gore anymore. He couldn’t handle being tested anymore. He couldn’t stand the thought of what was coming. He couldn’t kill the only two people in this world that treated him like a human. But he had no choice. He had to carry on.

As soon as he composed himself, he stepped out of the shower. He had to make dinner and get some rest so he could do it all over again tomorrow.


End file.
